


Empires Bonding

by MJJean



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, Don't pretend like Askr isn't the most chaotic and hellish place, Flame Emperors, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJJean/pseuds/MJJean
Summary: Sharena is brought in to resolve some interpersonal issues between the Emperors currently in Askr.
Kudos: 17





	Empires Bonding

Sharena took a chair away from the circle she had created in the Askr palace courtyard, sat down, and scooted back in. “So,” she addressed the five people in the circle with her, “I’m so glad you decided to join the group here today!”

“We most certainly accept your graciousness in this matter, Lady Sharena.” Arvis said from across the circle. “I’m sure commander Anna thanks you as well for helping us work through the issues we seem to be facing, according to her.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble!” Sharena chirped. “But you don’t have to be so formal, this is a place to work out our issues. First names, no royal filter. We’re all equals in rank here, ok?”

“Then,” began Walhart, in the seat beside Sharena, “if there is no need to use such useless pleasantries, why in the name of the goddess are you wasting our precious time in this useless arrangemen-” He felt a thump against his right arm that stopped him. It was from the tiny hand of the occupant next to him.

“I think what sir Walhart wishes to say,” Sanaki interjected, “is that we were ordered here without much explanation of why, only that this was a mandatory exercise.” She added under her breath, “and that Anna is far better at hide and seek than she seems, so escaping her gaze was no option.”

Edelgard, seated on Sharena’s opposite side, nodded. “Placing us all in a group like this doesn’t seem to serve any purpose.”

Sharena gave a sympathetic nod. “I’m sure it’s a bit confusing, but Commander Anna asked you all to come here to… work out some differences I had heard you had. It would be nice if all of our heroes could work together in harmony, but it seems that there may have been some friction. So I wanted to sit you down and have a nice talk! Maybe do some exercises, see what’s bothering you.”

Edelgard nodded. “If you allow be to be so bold, I suppose this may be about the incident last week between me and Arvis?”

Sharena’s smile became a slight grimace. “It’s not only that. The summoner admits that maybe holding an impromptu voting gauntlet on, in their words, ‘the most edgy flame emperor in Askr’ was potentially in bad taste. They accepted the blame there, though we just thought it would be nice to talk it out, since the ensuing brawl was—while very very entertaining for onlookers—very very costly in terms of damages to Askr property. So maybe if there’s still unresolved tension...”

Arvis cordially nodded. “I suppose it’s the least the two of us could do. Lady Edelgard, I do apologize for returning the assault on my person. It was uncalled for of me, and I should have been the better man in that situation.”

Edelgard’s eye twitched. “I’m sorry for the axe that barely nicked your hair, Lord Arvis. Though it was in response to a stray firebolt, I admit it was rude of me to return the aspersions on my romantic life which I happened to overhear.”

Arvis’ hand flickered in flame. “Mayhaps observing your behavior towards the good professor as ‘stalkerish’ was out of line, and I hope you would extend me back the grace I extend to you for your comments about my wife.”

“I’m very glad you two are letting bygones be bygones!” Sharena clapped, oblivious to the sparks between the two’s eyes.

“As entertaining as this is,” Sanaki said, “What does this have to do with the rest of us.”

“Well, Miss Sanaki, I don’t mean to spread rumors. But Flora has reported a few instances of meat being hidden in Walhart’s food, which is very distressing to him.”

“Yes! I have asked that maid girl each time to make sure her meals are vegetarian-only! Yet the past week I have found everything from eggs to fish in my meals, while nobody else has reported similar issues!”

“And,” Sharena continued, “while she may be mistaken, I think Miss Flora has a trustworthy eye, and she mentioned seeing you loitering around the cafeteria most times Lord Walhart was.”

“I do not know what you wish to imply.” Sanaki was calm with her answer. “Though I do admit to not having the most favorable relations with Sir Walhart on account of his persistent demeaning of my stature, dress, spare time, method of ruling, attitude, diet, friends, and even choice of fighting style—such things do not upset me so much as to warrant petty revenge.”

Walhart scoffed. “The shrimpy emperor is trying to hide behind her lying words again instead of facing me to prove herself!”

“Now now,” Sharena patted Walhart. “I don’t want that kind of attitude here. We’re trying to find common ground, and I think to start we should be honest about our feelings. Lady Sanaki, it’s ok to admit that those words hurt you. And through these meetings, I hope all six of us will be better friends, and be more sensitive to each other.”

“About that.” Edelgard spoke up. “What is he doing here, then?”

Sharena looked to the sixth member, then stood up. “Oh yes, my apologies, I forgot to introduce him. The summoner asked that we try to get him some more fresh air and socialization.” She moved to undo the gag over his mouth. “Lord Hardin, would you introduce yourself?”

“Weak excuses for emperors all of you.” Hardin spat.

Sharena replaced the gag. “Baby steps, Lord Hardin, Baby steps.”

* * *

Sharena laid out the picnic blanket and expertly distributed six plates equally across the surface while placing items to hold it all in place. She was a skilled expert in this, if nothing else. “I hope you’re all excited!” She beamed a big smile at the five emperors, each carrying a dish. “I asked you all to bring something all of you could enjoy on this picnic. Sharing food is always a great way to get to know people!”

Edelgard gently sat down and placed her dish in the center. “I’ll admit, the smell of all this food is certainly whetting an appetite strong enough to make any company enjoyable.”

The others nodded in agreement and took their places with equal haste. Sharena sat last, and brought out her basket. “I just made some basic jam and honey sandwiches. The jam is a mixed berry from my family’s gardens, so I hope you’ll enjoy them!”

Edelgard and Sanaki’s eyes glinted. _‘All according to plan.’_ Sharena thought. _‘The two sweet toothed_ _might need an entree if everything else isn’t to their tastes. Sharena, you’re one step ahead.’_

After she regained her composure, Edelgard took the cloth covering her bowl. “I brought a pasta salad. I admit I had Bernadetta give me a bit of help, but this is I hope a tasty appetizer.”

“Ooh!” Sharena squealed. “I think I’ll have to dig into that some.” She was moderately happy with the interested looks. See, even grumps like Hardin can appreciate good food.

Arvis cleared his throat. “Well, I think then I’ll show what I was able to prepare in advance.” Arvis took a lid off of a long pan he had been carrying, revealing skewers of grilled meat. “While I’m more in favor of milder palates, since coming to Askr the Summoner for some reason has had me on grill duty, so it felt fitting I would make use of this training time.”

Sharena nervously looked over to Walhart, but Arvis spoke up before he could. “The set on the far left are grilled mushrooms instead, a strangely delicious alternative for those who would rather partake.”

“Your thoughtfulness is considered Lord Arvis!” Walhart nodded. “Behold my offering!” He took a lid off a pan of his own. “A light cauliflower casserole! I hope it won’t take too much away from the other entrees, as it is very filling! But it is a personal favorite and something I taught my personal cooks myself!”

Sanaki seemed to scrunch up her nose a bit, but the smell and look of the casserole at least made her curious. Sharena beamed. _‘Please let Hardin play nice please let Hardin play nice.”_

Hardin placed a basket and rolled it back. “Fresh rolls,” he dryly announced. “Extra butter.” He added placing a knob of butter on a serving plate with a knife.

Sanaki beamed. “Well my fears of being yet another dessert are unfounded.” She put down a basket. “Sigrun and Zelgius helped me make these.” And with that, she unfolded a beautiful set of baked treats. Cookies and cupcakes and neat slices of shortcake. “I couldn’t decide what to bring, so I brought a set. Each are free to choose.”

Sharena breathed a deep sigh of relief as she passed her plate to Walhart to serve in some of the casserole. “See? Each of you have amazing talents and strengths and friends to draw on, and we all got a beautiful picnic spread. A feast for emperors! I’m so glad you all agreed to this.”

Everyone’s plates were filled in a matter of moments, and everyone chowed down on the food. It was far too rich for a picnic, but nobody had any complaints. Edelgard and Walhart complimented the mushroom skewers, and Arvis returned the compliments to both their vegetarian dishes. The rolls Hardin brought disappeared as people couldn’t get enough, and even those without a sweet tooth dug into the sandwiches and desserts Sharena and Sanaki brought.

Everyone was filled, everyone was happy, there were no fights. Sharena gave a hearty grin. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

Sharena held her head in her hands as flames erupted on the grass around her. Several lances and axes were embedded in the ground at her feet. She wanted a fun activities day. Something to make them work together. Horse riding, went fine. Archery, no hiccups. Three legged race? All went to hell. Walhart had ended up trying to drag Sanaki by her headband. Arvis and Edelgard had no coordination and ended up calling each other backstabbers. This escalated into accusations of war crimes. Then Sanaki and Walhart got caught up in the energy. Someone called Hardin a rude word. Fast forward five minutes to the current scene.

The summoner was using their magic to revive the fallen heroes. “Sharena, you really don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Nnnnnn.”

“Anna won’t blame you for having tried.”

“We’re so close. We’ve almost got this. I just need to avoid any triggers. Something like the picnic. Universal, bonding, fun! Fun!”

The summoner stared at Sharena’s exhausted face for a second. “I have a bad idea.”

* * *

The summoner’s quarters house a lot of strange devices they brought from their home world, but this time Sharena had a large reflective screen she had borrowed. The six members of the group all gathered in a guest bedchamber with an abundance of blankets and pillows all around. It was a bizzare sight, three small girls and three large adult men all in sleepwear huddled around this black box thing. Still, Sharena kept her composure. “Thank you for coming, the Summoner wanted me to try this out to help us all bond over something. They called it a ‘Movie Night Slumber Party.’ And as long as we’re polite, we’ll get to see whatever these things the summoner gave me to watch are.”

Absolutely nobody knew what was going on, but since this was probably less likely to end in disaster, and commander Anna still had them there by force, it wasn’t a terrible situation.

Sharena took the boxes out. “So, should we watch ‘Bird-emic?’ ‘Food Fight?’ or ‘Cats?’”

* * *

Anna came up to Sharena the following afternoon. “Hey, I just want to thank you for the great job you did on those five. I’ve never seen them so cooperative.”

Sharena stared back with dead, hollow eyes. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

“I saw Arvis and Edelgard laughing together during training. Sanaki and Walhart were having tea together peacefully. Even Hardin was a completely different person, smiling and greeting people as they passed. How could you do it?”

“Life is short yet so insufferably long,” Sharena blurted out. “People are nicer when they have shared trauma.”

Anna seemed oblivious. “Well I’ll send any more troublemakers to you. Maybe you can get some of these others calmed down. You do great work, princess!”

Anna clapped Sharena on the back and went back on her way.

Sharena sighed.

“Maybe fishing. Fishing would be a good exercise instead.”


End file.
